Storis
by BellaAlexis92
Summary: All of the fairy tale characters are at Storis High... how will Red fare when she meets this new Wolf? How will this school fare when the future is no longer a mystery?


So, this is my second story so far, I'm really excited! This is basically a high school for all fairy tale characters, so I don't know what books I should put this under... Oh well! (SIDE NOTE: Whatever I put this under, there are probably a lot of others it could go under. I'll try to give credit where due.)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't really know how to write this, but here I go: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, I am just recreating them. Yup. There we go!

Now, enjoy! (Please.)

 **The First Chapter**

 _"She did not know that the wolf was a wicked sort of animal, and she was not afraid of him."  
_ \- Little Red Riding Hood, the Brothers Grimm

Red snatched her phone from the kitchen table where her backpack was resting and texted Telli (short for Gretel) about her new schedule, trying to find out if the two had any classes together. As her best friend responded, Red slipped on her trademark red hoodie, grabbed her backpack from the table, and caught the granola bar her dad had thrown.

"Have a great first day, Strawberry!"

"Wiw dwo!" Shouted Red, the granola bar muffling her words. A _ding_ from her phone sent notice that Telli had Advanced Mathematics, English 6, and Phys. Ed. with her, and the clock sent notice that she had about a minute to make it down to her bus stop. The door opened then slammed shut as Red sprinted down through the warm early fall morning to her stop, only about twenty seconds before number 27 pulled up on the intersection of Hasder Avenue and Mills Street.

The bus was full of loud teens on their phones, shouting across the aisle, and altogether annoying the hell out of the driver. "Hey, Bella!" A guy called, with a quite short follower peeking out from behind him, "Wanna go out sometime? We _are_ made for each other."

"No thanks, Gaston." She responded, then shouted to the girl behind her, "C'mon Cindy. We'll be late!"

Cindy, however, didn't hear. She was too busy carrying about twelve bags, each a revolting shade of pink, piling higher and higher in the poor girl's hands.

"Here, let me help." Red said, reaching a hand out to her, "I'll carry some of the frilly ones on the top."

"Thanks." Cindy squeaked.

Snatching about five from the top, she threw one at Bella. "Can't you help your friend?"

"Huh?" Bella looked up to find a pink bow hurtling towards her face. She lifted the book she was holding to block it and shouted, "Sorry! I'll grab a few..."

"Yeah, you sure will!" Red growled under her breath. What kind of friend left another to carry all of that?

"So, it's Cindy, right?"

"Yeah." The girl responded, "And you are?"

"Red. Red Hood."

"I'm Bella Adams." The brunette with her book butted in. "Sorry I didn't offer to help. I was so enveloped in the story! It was a fantasy, about a girl and a beast! They fall in love and break a curse, then-"

"We get it." Red said, stone faced, "Now, let's just carry these inside."

* * *

"Ms. Hood?"

"Present!" Red shouted, looking up from her doodle of room 203 and her kindly homeroom teacher, Mrs. Potts, to seem attentive. Red had already scouted out the room and found the forming cliques. Populars, nerds, jocks, the like. Each one responded after their name was called, and Red had already attached almost every name to a face. She was good at memorization.

In class, they basically went through a lot of ice breakers. Red caught the eye of Cindy, who had the period with her, one or two times and smiled. She couldn't wait to talk to the girl and find out why the hell she was carrying all of those pink bags.

* * *

Outside, Red ran right into someone. Literally. Looking up as well as scrambling for the fallen books, she found a boy's face looking down, surprised. After a second, he reached down to help her collect her stuff.

"Sorry!" Red exclaimed, once she caught her breath, "I'm a klutz..."

"No, no, it's fine. I should have seen you coming." He said, but he didn't sound too sorry.

Finally, Red had collected up her English binder, the last of the fallen materials.

"I'm Red."

"Wolf."

She studied his face. He had dark green eyes and brown-black hair, slightly shaggy. He reminded her of a wolf, actually, sporting somewhat oddly angular features. She saluted, the moved out of his way to her next class. He followed her, not really taking the hint that she was moving forwards.

"What do you have next?" He asked, slipping into stride with her quick pace.

"Umm..." Red checked her schedule. "Advanced Math."

"Me, too." He said robotically, sounding disinterested already. _You're the one who_ started _this conversation!_ She growled internally. Somehow, the thought of this guy in class with her wasn't very appealing. It was as if he set her nerves on alert and something inside of her head started screaming: _No! Go away!_

Basically, she didn't trust Wolf.

Not. One. Bit.


End file.
